Food Fight
by Googlekins
Summary: Regina and Emma make a bet that turns into a giant mess, for Granny.


Food Fight

By: Googlekins

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Rated: PG

**A/N: Typed up completely on my phone. Just a little drabble. ENJOY ****J PLEASE REVIEW. It's like crack to me!**

**"seriously, Regina?" Emma stood in the middle of Granny's diner. Legs spread. Firmly in place. A hand on each hip. Her back to the entrance. **

**Regina Mills just twenty Feet away. Mirroring Emma's attempt at intimidation. Regina was not swayed thusly.**

**"Ms. Swan. Have you EVER known me to not be serious?" the corner Regina's lip twitched as it curled into a smirk.**

**Emma snorted a half laugh and glared. **

**"Well, Madam Mayor. If that's how you feel. Let's see if your bark Is as bad as your bite!"**

**With lightning quick reflexes, Emma leaned over to the table next to her. Grabbing an apple pie covered with whipped cream. Balancing it expertly on the palm of her hand, she took aim. **

**Regina's eyes sparkled and danced as she silently dared Emma to fire. Emma, never one to say no to a dare, tossed the Apple**

**Directly at Regina's face. Regina ducking at the last possible moment. The apple pie splattering all over the wall behind the Mayor.**

**"..Shit" Emma yelled.**

**"See. I'm always right." Regina stood up and turned her head to watch tiny bits of Apple sliding towards the floor.**

**"I told you would miss!"**

**Triumphantly grinning, Regina turned her head back around, just as A chocolate silk pie went soaring straight at her. Smacking her in the face. **

**Regina heard snickering as she reached up and wiped away the chocolatey goo out of her eyes. Slinging it to The floor in a huff.**

**"How. DARE. You!" Regina seethed.**

**"what? You asked for it!" Emma couldn't control the hysterical laughter erupting from Her. Clutching her stomach she doubled over. **

**"Oh, Ms. Swan..?"**

**Emma stood up and looked in Regina's direction. Regina had what looked like a cherry pie, firmly positioned, aimed, and ready to strike.**

**Emma stopped laughing abruptly and held her breath.**

**"Regina. Wait.. Don't!"**

**"and why not, dear?"**

**Emma thought hard. She was wearing her favorite jacket. She didn't Want it ruined.**

**Regina was wait patiently. A sinister smile plastered on her face.**

**"I'm allergic to Cherries!"**

**Regina laughed. **

**"Fine!" Her voice was deep an threatening. "It's stawderry."**

**And with that, Emma watched, frozen, as the strawberry pie sailed through the air at a surprising speed.**

**Hitting her face with a squishy splat. He heard Regina Laugh.**

**Shaking her head swiftly to get rid of much of the sticky filling, she swooped as much away as she could with her fingers. **

**"Well. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not common place to**

**Have desert first?"**

**Emma asked childishly as she grabbed a mustard and a catsup bottle, pointing them at Regina, and squeezing violently. Regina held up her arms In a futile attempt to cover herself from onslaught of offending condiments covering her head and torso. Emma emptied the bottles and threw them down. Breathing hard and grinning.**

**Regina gritted her teeth and grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from a near by table. Throwing it with a scream at Emma. This time Emma leaned just enough for**

**The white wad of potato to smack into the entrance door. Not wasting time, Emma grabbed it off the door and threw it back. Regina hit it like a baseball with plate and it sailed right back to Emma, connecting with her left breast.**

**"This means war. Madam. Mayor!"**

**Simultaneously, Emma and Regina respectively grabbed handfuls of whatever food was on any table near enough to them. Chucking any and everything at the other, till they were out of breath, and covered from**

**Head to toe in just about ever menu item. Glaring at one another, panting, Each woman slowly started to smile. Wider and wider till they where rolling in fits of uncontrolled glee. Each clutching at their stomach and gasping for breath.**

**That's how Granny found them. Two women, caked in food. Her diner Messed beyond recognition. **

**"What on earth is going on here?" granny gasped.**

**Regina and Emma froze and turned to Granny. Each giving their best impression of a dear in headlights.**

**"Um. Well you see.." Emma started.**

**"Dear Granny. The cause of this chaos is no longer of any concern. Please accept our deepens apologies and I will have my cleaning service Here first thing in the morning!"**

**Regina smiled her Mayorial smile and dipped her head. Granny just blinked.**

**"Come, Sheriff. Lets get out of Granny's hair and get cleaned up."**

**Emma waited till Regina walked passed her, before giving Granny an apologetics smile and turning around, following Regina out into the night.**

**Granny waited till the door completely closed to fully take in the damage. She jumped slightly as Ruby climbed out from under one of the booth tables.**

**"Granny, have I got a story for YOU!"**

**Ruby's wolffish grin told Granny she was in for a tale to remember.**


End file.
